


It's the Same for Me

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: You mess up on a hunt and Dean calls you out for it. Resentful of being treated like a kid, you lash out.





	It's the Same for Me

You sit in the passenger seat, fuming, as Dean guns the engine back to the motel. You know the minute he stops the car he’s going to tear into you for being reckless, but you don’t care, especially not after the stunt he pulled.

You were hunting down a few demons that Sam and Dean called you in for, and the closer you came to pinpointing them, the more it seemed like Dean didn’t want you there at all. He went as far as tricking you into telling you to meet him on the complete other side of town from where he and Sam were going, leaving you out of the hunt.

Of course, once you figured out that he lied to you and that he did it on purpose, you were livid, and ended up finding out where they were and got there just in time to save their dumb asses who were outnumbered.

“Dean–” You start, unable to take the tense silence from the backseat. Sam shakes his head at you, but you ignore it.

“Don’t.” Dean barks, his voice hard. “Not a word.”

“I’m not a five year old.” You snap, hating his tone.

“No? Because you acted like one.”

“Fuck off.”

“You had simple instructions–”

“Fuck you! I don’t take orders from you.“

Dean pulls the car into the parking lot at the motel and he’s out the door before you can say another word. Sam shoots you a sympathetic look before he follows his brother, and you do the same after a minute.

When you get inside, Dean is already cleaning his gun, his movements quick and angry. You bite your lip, feeling a twinge of guilt. Just a twinge.

“Look, I’m sorry that it was a close call back there. I’m _not_ sorry that I saved your lives even though you guys did your best to go on a suicide mission without me.”

“You shouldn’t have come.” Dean says, without looking up. “It was too dangerous.”

You laugh in disbelief. “Are you kidding? You’re the one who called _me_!”

“I’m going to go get some air.” Sam says warily, squeezing your shoulder as he leaves. “Glad you’re okay, kid.”

You smile at him, but it’s weak. You’re still so angry, and even though you know Dean has a point – this hunt was dangerous, and you basically went in blind – but it was _his fault_. He’s the one who kept you in the dark and tried to keep you away.

“I saved your life.” You say to Dean, flopping down on the bed next to him.

He glares at you. “You almost got yourself killed.”

“I’m _sorry_ , okay!” You almost scream, wanting to tear your hair out. “God. I knew I shouldn’t have come when you called. I fucking dropped _everything_ to come here and help you, and then you didn’t even let me help. I swear, I can’t do anything right when it comes to you.” You get on your feet, starting to shove your clothes into your duffle bag.

“What are you doing?” His voice is calm, a shocking contrast to how it was a moment ago.

“What does it look like? Jesus.”

“Stop.” Dean’s voice is weary. “Let’s talk about this–”

“I don’t have anything to say.”

You’re halfway to the door when Dean grabs your elbow, effectively stopping you in your tracks. “Just– wait, kid. Wait.”

He scrubs a hand across his face, letting go of you. “I’m– god, you drive me fucking crazy. I’m sorry too, okay? I just– you’re always telling me how you’re gonna be here for me, right?” His chest is practically heaving as he struggles for words.

“Yeah, Dean, but–”

“Everyone leaves me. Everyone I know and care about has either been hurt because of me, or they’re dead.”

Slowly, you start to understand.

He continues. “You’re always telling us how you’re going to be here for us no matter what. How was I supposed to let you walk into a situation that could end up taking you away from me for good?”

You’re silent. You have absolutely no idea how to respond to that. You know Dean and Sam care about you. You just always assumed it was like a sister. You never thought– shit, just the look on Dean’s face right now is enough to make your stomach clench.

"Say something.” He says, and his voice is _wrecked_.

You swallow heavily. “I understand why you did it, but I still don’t like it.”

Dean opens his mouth to respond, but you stop him.

"You can’t treat me like I’m made of glass all the time, okay? It’s only going to end with both of us screaming at each other.”

“I– I can’t lose you, kid. I won’t.” Dean says, his voice cracking. “You mean more to me than you realize.”

Again, you’re stunned. “Dean… it’s the same for me, okay? It’s the same.”

His face looks so vulnerable you almost can’t bear it. Before he can protest, you take a few steps towards him and envelop him in a hug. It takes a second, but he hugs you back, his strong arms banding tight around your waist as he melts into you.

“Scared the shit out of me, kid.”

You nod against his shoulder. “You scared me too. I didn’t think I was going to get there in time.”

“Don’t do that again, okay? I– I couldn’t take it if you– if you–” Dean rasps, and you shake your head, stopping him.

“Don’t think about that. Don’t think about it.”

Dean shudders against you. “It’s all I can think about when we hunt together.” He pulls away from you slightly and searches your face. He must find what he’s looking for, because he mutters, “fuck it” before leaning in and pressing his lips against yours in a kiss that screams of desperation.

You kiss him back with everything you’ve got, and your entire body feels like liquid fire. “Dean–” you gasp, and he groans against your mouth.

“Jesus–” he chokes out when you roll your hips against his. “Wait, wait.” He stills your hips and laces his fingers through yours. “Let’s just– let’s slow down.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” You say, breathlessly.

He smiles wryly. “This is different.” He tucks a piece of your hair behind your ear. “You’re different.”


End file.
